The present invention is related to an apparatus for equalizing the pressure in the middle ear. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable, hand-held apparatus which may be used to equalize the pressure in the middle ear.
An imbalance between the pressure in the middle ear and the ambient pressure can result in the sensation of ear clogging, generally referred to as Eustachian Tube Dysfunction (ETD). Patients often suffer from ETD as a result of a cold, allergies, or descent in an aircraft from high altitude. ETD, if not treated or naturally relieved, may lead to chronic traumatic inflammation of the middle ear, also known as aerotitis media, aviator's ear, otic barotrauma, barotitis media, and aviation otitis.
The middle ear cavity communicates with the pharynx via the Eustachian tube. The Eustachian tube is usually closed, however, it opens during swallowing and yawning. in order to equalize the pressure in the middle ear the Eustachian tube must be opened.
Sufferers of ETD and aerotitis media have attempted to relieve any discomfort due to the affliction by yawning, swallowing, chewing gum, and closing the nostrils and blowing lightly to attempt to equalize the pressure in the middle ear. These methods, however, yield unpredictable results.
In extreme cases, fluid may build up behind the ear drum leading to complications including hearing loss. While some sufferers of ETD and aerotitis media have minimal discomfort which lasts merely during the descent or ascent in an airplane, others have more serious symptoms. In these cases, it is often necessary for a sufferer of aerotitis media to visit an Otolaryngologist who manually equalizes the middle ear pressure with the environment.
The Otolaryngologist normally employs one of two methods to equalize the pressure in the middle ear. The first method employed involves the use of steroids and/or antibiotics to alleviate any discomfort. An alternate method, known as the Politzer maneuver, requires the Otolaryngologist to use a tube to force air from a balloon into the sufferer's nose. When the sufferer swallows, the Eustachian tube opens, and air is forced into the middle ear to equalize the middle ear pressure. The Politzer maneuver is difficult to administer because the delivery of the air from the balloon by the doctor must occur simultaneously with swallowing by the patient.
It is an object of this invention to provide a portable, compact, hand-held apparatus which may be easily transported to alleviate any discomfort of an ETD or aerotitis media sufferer.